


Lip Balm

by yeonbinschild



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinschild/pseuds/yeonbinschild
Summary: Where Taehyun wants to taste Beomgyu's new lip balm, in the flavor of his favorite fruit.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Lip Balm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684328) by txtaces on twitter. 



> hiii, this is my second (?) one shot. This is a little short because it's the only idea I had. The prompt is from @txtaces on twitter. If you want to see more of my aus, follow me on @yeonbinschild on twitter!

“How much is this?” Beomgyu asked himself. He checked the bottom of the balm and saw how much it cost. He recalled how much he had and realized he had more than enough to buy it. He brought it to the counter and paid for it. He slid it into his bag and went home. 

Taehyun was sitting in front of the television, watching a movie, while eating strawberries, his favorite fruit. The scenes were getting climactic when Beomgyu knocked on the door of the apartment.  
“I’m home!” He said. The younger boy paused his movie and stood up.  
“Go take a shower,” he nagged. “I can smell perfume.” He walked to the kitchen and smelled the coffee beans to prevent the smell from clogging his nose. 

After taking a shower, Beomgyu dried his hair and looked at his purchases. He pulled out the lip balm and gently applied it to his lips before going out and sitting next to Taehyun.  
“Have you eaten?” Taehyun asked. Beomgyu nodded.  
“What about you?” Taehyun held up his bowl of strawberries.  
“Do you want a bite?”  
“No, thanks. I’m still a bit full,” Beomgyu put his head on Taehyun’s shoulder. “Oh my gosh, Roman Holiday! That’s like one of the best movies ever created… Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck, the best.”  
“I know right,” Taehyun laughed. 

As the movie neared its’ end, the younger boy kept on getting distracted by something. He found himself staring at the older boy’s lips which were shining because of something applied to them. He also smelled it a bit. It smelled like strawberries. He nervously took a sip of water and tried to focus on the movie. He couldn’t hold it in and sighed.

"Hey, your lips look nice."

"Thanks, Hyunnie! I tried out this new lip balm, and it's strawberry-flavored which I like. It’s pretty, isn’t it?"

"... you do know that strawberries are my favorite fruit, right?"

"Yeah, Always did!"

They looked at each other knowingly. Yet Beomgyu was a bit clueless. Taehyun seemed to be thinking of something.

"Can I taste it?" Taehyun asked. Beomgyu nodded a little, still obviously confused. Taehyun leaned in closer until Beomgyu’s head was on the armrest. They both closed their eyes when Taehyun’s soft lips landed on Beomgyu’s plump ones. They both kissed for a few seconds. Taehyun stood up, followed by Beomgyu, who was very flustered. 

“I was going to get-” Beomgyu started to speak.  
“Yeah it does taste good,” Taehyun looked at him. “Oh look, it’s the ending scene!”  
“Taehyun…” Beomgyu whined. “You always steal kisses from me.”  
“Why, I can’t?” Taehyun frowned. “Hyunnie is sad now.”  
“Oh no, I’m so sorry. I’ll buy you more strawberries, we seem to be running out.” Beomgyu kissed Taehyun’s cheek gently. He even wrapped him tightly in a hug.  
“Thanks Gyu,” Taehyun held Beomgyu’s hand until they heard a knock on the door.  
“Who could it be-”


End file.
